Raccoon City: Historias No Contadas
by Buddy Redfield
Summary: Historias que dan una nueva perspectiva a los incidentes producidos en Raccoon City.
1. Prólogo

Una ola de calor azotaba el estado por aquel entonces, se hacía muy dificil salir a la calle, ya fuera para pasear o desplazarse. Se había cumplido una semana desde que el hombre del tiempo había dicho que el calor ya tendría que haber pasado, y la desesperación e impotencia comenzaban a reflejarse en el humor de los habitantes de cada una de las ciudades y pueblos. "No puede durar mucho más" era la frase que más se repetía en la televisión local del estado y el número de victimas por golpe de calor fue aumentando drásticamente. Por si no fuera poco, no había ninguna respuesta científica para ese fenómeno, de hecho la mayoría de los responsables de analizar la situación sostuvieron que esas cosas a veces pasaban, no había ningun motivo, ningún culpable, pero tampoco había ningún remedio, ni ninguna solución.

Después de un mes entero en esas circuntancias, los ciudadanos comenzaron a acostumbrarse, y pasaron a tener una visión más optimista de la situación, ahora eran comunes los chistes y las leyendas. Una de ellas, la más famosa, cuenta como Kate Treefall asegura que abrió un huevo en mitad de la calle principal de Fontworked y se frió solo, debido al calor. Otras menos contadas eran aquellas en los que habitantes de la ciudad más grande de la zona, Raccoon City, eran capaces de encender un cigarro con el simple hecho de salir a la calle. Sin embargo nadie puedo comprobar si las leyendas eran ciertas, porque de un día para otro el calor, la humedad y la luz, desaparecieron.

En los tres días siguientes el Sol no salió en ninguna parte del estado. La situación se había complicado y todo el país estaba al tanto de ella. Fue cuando volvió a aparecer el Sol cuando se determinó que se trataba de algún tipo extraño de fenómeno atmosférico causado por la contaminación de los coches, fábricas, y otras fuentes. Los niveles de estas eran demasiado elevados, nadie se explicaba como ciudades de tamaño medio podrían desarrollarla, pero estaba claro que había que poner una solución, un remedio efectivo, porque si no, todo se iría a la mierda.

Los policias inundaron cada parte del estado, cortando el tráfico y cerrando fábricas, nadie podía salir o entrar de las ciudades, así como moverse por ellas, si no era mediante transporte público, bus excluído. Sin embargo, a nadie le parecía mal, ni se quejaba por ello, ya que todo el mundo quería que su entorno volviera a la normalidad. De todos modos, no podían seguir así para siempre, algunos pensaban que era un aviso de la naturaleza, otros una lección o castigo. Pero había otra cosa que estaba clara: tampoco podían estar encerrados de esa forma, a si que cada día un poco más, se fue permitiendo el transporte en la ciudad, hasta que se llegó a la normalidad tan deseada, siempre evitando pasar el limite que tanto habían sobrepasado ese tiempo atrás.


	2. Arklay Mountains

Siempre le habían gustado las montañas Arklay, desde que era pequeño. Su padre le llevaba cada fin de semana hasta allí para que se despejara un poco de la rutina de la ciudad. Solían dormir en la tierra bajo unos cuantos árboles mientras miraban las estrellas que había en el cielo, aunque antes de cerrar los ojos su padre le contaba historias antiguas de su ciudad, como cuando construyeron el estadio, la ola de calor que hubo cuando era joven, o muchas de las rumoreadas infidelidades del actual alcalde. Pero lo que mas le gustaba a Dave de esas escapadas era pasar tiempo libre a solas con su padre. De hecho, la diversión estaba asegurada cada fin de semana, pues siempre acababan perdiendose en el bosque, pero pese a su corta edad empezaba a sospechar que lo hacía a propósito para hacerle reir, ya que siempre tenían la salida delante de sus ojos.

24 de Julio de 1998

Habían pasado al menos 12 años desde que fue por ultima vez en su vida a las montañas Arklay, pero se acordaba perfectamente del camino. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado mucho: no iba con su padre, iba con sus amigos, y no iban a contar estrellas precisamente. Aún quedaba tiempo para Halloween, pero era necsario ir planificando como iba a ser el tuyo, y un miembro del grupo había tenido la brillante idea de conseguir una casa para convertirla en un tunel del terror, así incrementarían su popularidad. La mansión Spencer había sido construida en 1967, y al parecer ahora estaba deshabitada, eso y muchos otros factores obvios y aparentes hacían de ella la mejor opción para su idea. Sin embargo, cuando Dave era pequeño, su padre siempre habia evitado acercarse a ella, suponía que por entonces era una propiedad privada y eso hacía las cosas diferentes.

Tenían intención de entrar por alguna ventana previamente rota o tirando la puerta abajo, aunque la primera opción les parecía mejor alternativa. Sin embargo, habían decidido llamar a la puerta antes y asegurarse de que no vivía nadie alli, no querían molestar ni causar problemas a nadie. El camino hasta allí era largo, pero lo habían conseguido hacer ameno hablando de quien le gustaba quien, y finalmente, tras pasar unos frondosos árboles, vieron la mansión de lejos. La verdad, era muy imponente, pero tambien era muy bonita, a pesar de todos los años que había pasado en el descuido. Según se acercaban, la casa se hacía mas grande, de hecho uno de los chicos, Rapha, comenzó a aplaudir, estaba claro que si su plan salía bien conseguirían la mejor casa para Halloween.

Tras un par de minutos por el sendero que llevaba directo a la mansión, Rapha se puso a comentar lo mucho que odiaba a su profesora de francés y lo que le haría si la encontrara por la calle unos años más tarde, pero Dave le mandó callar al instante, había escuchado algo entre los árboles, y no solo él, los demás miembros del grupo también.

-¿Qué ha sonado? ¿Habeis sido vosotros?-

-Qué va tio, viene de delante, alguien corre o algo. Si este se hubiera callado lo habríamos oído mejor.-

-No es mi culpa, probablemente habrá sido un lobo o cualquier animal.-

-Sabes, no me quedo tranquilo si hay un lobo por aquí.- Dijo Dave.

Entonces volvieron a escuchar ruido, esta vez por otro lado, y parecía que quien fuera que estuviera ahí se estuviera alejando. El cielo se agitó encima suya y un relámpago iluminó todo el escenario. Sin embargo, no vino acompañado de un trueno, sino de un grito. Un grito producido por un hombre, intentaba comunicar a quien quiera que fuera el receptor que tenía que correr.

_CORRED. CORRED._

Todos se quedaron parados, presas del pánico, esperando a que pasara algo.

-Vámonos mejor, podemos venir otro día a mirar.- Dijo Grace, la única chica del grupo. Era bastante callada y solo hablaba cuando necesitaba hacerlo, pero era una buena chica y había estado con ellos desde que eran todos pequeños.

_Se escucharon más gritos, gritos de horror, y también se escucharon sonidos de animales comiendo. Devorando._

-¿Son monstruos? No pueden ser monstruos-

-Da igual lo que sean, sólo vámonos.- Dijo Dave con voz pesada.

Pero no todo el mundo quería lo mismo que él, "Mexicano" no estaba de acuerdo, habían andado bastante tiempo para llegar ahí y salir de dudas, ahora no podían marcharse así solo por escuchar gritos, probablmente sería gente bebiendo o alguna otra cosa, nada importante. Mexicano en realidad se llemaba Felipe, vino a los Estados Unidos desde Monterrey cuando tenía apenas 3 años, y se había quedado con ese apodo, que además no pensaba que fuera para nada ofensivo.

-Escuchadme, por favor, por qué no vamos y miramos, sólo será un momento, miramos que no haya nadie y ya venimos mañana cuando sea de dia.-

-Eso no tiene sentido.- Dijo Dave.- Si vamos a venir mañana por la mañana, entonces comprobar si hay alguien puede esperar a mañana por la mañana.-

Fue entonces cuando algo tocó una pierna de Rapha desde atrás. Este se giró y al principio se asustó pero después alzó su mano y la acercó al perro que tenía detrás. Era precioso. De color negro y con unos ojos muy profundos.

-Hola bonito, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Estás perdido?-

_Todos los demás se giraron para ver a quien hablaba su amigo._

El perro emitió un ladrido enorme, más que de un perro parecía el sonido que hacía una bestia al ser liberada, y arrancó la mano de Rapha de una dentada. Este comenzó a gritar, dio vueltas sobre si mismo y después echó a correr hacia la mansión Spencer, sorteando los árboles a su paso. Dave corrió tras el inmediatamente y pudo ver que Grace y Mexicano también lo hacían, sin embargo los demás se habían quedado ahí, helados, en el claro del bosque donde todo había sucedido. Dave pensó que las cosas no se le podían poner peor, sin embargo, sí lo hicieron, le entró flato, y tuvo que parar, además, había perdido de vista a su amigo, lo cual no sabía como podría haber pasado.

-¡Dave! ¿Estás bien?- Era Grace que venía tras él.- ¿Donde está Rapha?-

_Dave hiperventilaba._

-No lo sé, le he perdido, ha desparecido sin más.-

-Mira Dave, ahí delante.-

Dave levantó la mirada y miró donde Grace señalaba, a su derecha, había un helicoptero en el suelo. Destruido. Habría tenido un accidente. De él salía una columna de humo bastante alta, que podrían haber visto si no fuera por los árboles del bosque. En la cabina del helicoptero se podía ver el cadáver del piloto, sin embargo le faltaban restos de carne en la cara y cuello. No quisieron acercarse más, tenían que buscar a su amigo.

-Creo que ha ido hacia la puerta de la mansión, pero tampoco estoy del todo seguro, ha desaparecido.- Dijo Dave aún jadeando.

Ambos respiraron hondo una vez más y miraron hacia atras, ni rastro de Mexicano.

_Quizá le ha atacado una de esas bestias. Oh Dios, espero que no._

Dirigieron su mirada hacia la mansión Spencer, y ambos sabían que debían ir hacia allí, solo que ninguno se atrevió a decirlo. Se cogieron de la mano, estaban muy asustados, y corrieron juntos hacia allí.

La mansión Spencer estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que incluso podrian llegar a tocarla en menos de diez segundos, habían dejado atrás todo rastro de arbol, y ahora corrían por una enorme esplanada.

-¡Al suelo!- Gritó Dave mientras señalaba con la cabeza a su derecha.

Grace se tumbó en el frío cesped y miró hacia allí. Había un pequeño grupo de personas -no podía decir cuantas, se había hecho demasiado de noche- que corrían hacia la entrada de la mansión. Parecían policías.

-¿S.T.A.R.S?-


End file.
